Unnamed
by Asdfth12
Summary: A preview of a story i've been planning.


Just a idea that has been floating around in my head for a while. I've been working on this story on and off for about a year and im posting a small preview of it. Officially this is a attempt at a massive video game Xover. The main games are Tachyon The Frienge, Heavy Gear 2, Sins of a Solar Empire, and Infinite Space. While the main story isn't inpired from anything that i listed the majority of the ships, mechs, and anything else needed to wage a futuristic war for survival are either inspired from or taken directly from what i've listed. Internet cookies if you can tell me what inspired what. Im putting this story up for a short amount of time just to get comments and suguestions for improvements.

ORGINAL PROLUGE - I've pretty much scrapped this now since i've changed numerous aspects already. I haven't gotten around to writing a new one yet since i've been working on the main story and ironicly the epilouge. Yah, weird, but for some reason its easier for me to write if i have the ending done first. Anyway enough of my blabbing.

To Commander Tasitus,

It wasn't supposed to be like this. We had never planned for something like this to occur, and we beleived that something like this wouldn't happen. About a hundred years ago people would refer to this as Murphys Law. But all that we refer to it as is hell, only because we have no other words to describe what had happened.

In the year 2037 space exploration had started in ernest. The primary objective at first was to colonianize the moon and use it as a training area so we could later colonianize Mars. We suceeded.

In the year 2043 all nations agreeded to unification which created the Earth Empire.

In the year 2049 a russian scientist, Volokov Marx, had created a new spaceship engine that could exceed the speed of light. The engine worked but was very unstable. The government gave its full support to Marx in hopes that the technology would be perfected. We would soon see the results.

In the year 2051 Marx beleived that he had perfected the engine and equipped it to the best ship he could find. After a few final adjustments the engine (And the ship it was equipped to) wastested in space. The initial tests were a sucess but on the return trip to Earth the ship exploded. A few people survived because they were able to reach a escape pod in time. Marx was one of the many that didnt. We still don't know what happened but we believe a sabatour snuck onboard and tampered with the power cores. Either that or the cores just overloaded due to the strain.

In 2079 Marx's son had managed to recreate the jumpdrive from his fathers notes. His son managed to perfect the designs and soon after space travel and planetary colinization incresed at a large rate.

In 2105 the Earth Empire had its first encounter with a alien race. They called themselves the Taracin. They were a peaceful race and we soon created a treaty with them. Soon after the exchange of technology occured and it benefited both sides. Peace prospered between our peoples for thirty years.

A year ago one of our battleships was attacked and destroyed. This in itself is not important as space pirates are common these days. What was important was the cargo that was being carried. The cargo was a highly unstable prototype fusion powercore. What was important was were the cargo landed. What was even more important was who was what happened when the powercore detonated. The powercore detonated near a large fault line and the massive earthquakes that occured after the explosion destroyed a large portion of the planet which was estmated to be about 65% of the planet. Sadly because the majoiry of this planets population lived underground a very large amount of people were killed. Needless to say the Taracin were angered but were somewhat understanding since their sensors detected the pirates attacking our ship. But even then they were demanding reparitions for what happened.

A week later we managed to negoiate a payment to them for what had happened. We agreed to give them control of one of our recently terraformed worlds.

Sadly the Taracin were unable to use the planet due to us terraforming the planet to our needs. The colinization group they sent all died. This, although a tragic accident, was the catalyst that sparked war.

Soon after that the Taracin declared war on us. And we knew immediatly since their first move was to bomb the planet Cerin V which was one of the many planets we controled.

Now i will skip past what happened after that because you will most likely know.

You are being recalled from your previous assignment because High Commmand wants you to take command of Operation Tarsonis. Your objectives in the mission are to protect the science ship Pathfinder, and escort it to a Taracin Warp Gate. Your next objective is to protect the Pathfinder while it attempts to reprogram the Warp Gate. Your final objective is to ensure the destruction of the Warp Gate if the Pathfinder is unable to reprogram it for our usage. If the pathfinder is able to reprogram the gate you and your fleet are to go through the gate and secure the corrosponding gate. High Command will send a second fleet through the gate to assist you. Once the corrosponding gate is secured we will order the spacestation guarding the gate to move through so we can establish a presence. After that is completed you are to take your fleet and force your way to the Taracin homeworld, Tarsonis, and destroy it.

We have no idea what you will encounter so you will be given a sizable fleet comprised of battleships and carriers, all carrying full squads of gears, space gears, and strike craft. Your flagship will be our prototype planetary destroyer, adequetly named the Armegeddon.

Due to the importance of this mission our Pirate allies have agreed to send fleets of there own under your command. Mainly, however, they will be providing support ships such as reclaimers and scavengers.

You will be provided the top crews that we have to offer. We are sending you information on other persons who might be of intrest to you for this mission. If any intrest you, you have full authority to transfer them to this assignment. Because this mission could determine the survival or destruction of all of humanity our Pirate allies are allowing you take you pick of any pirates to serve under you.

After you have copied this data to your private data channel please ensure the destruction of these documents.

President Antion Demitri

Earth High Command

End orginal prolouge. Next up is small part of chapter 4.

_"Soon the operation will begin..."_ My name is Malarvo Tasitus. And im the sorry bastard that was picked to command this sucicide mission. I've in been spec ops for three years now. And i've regretted every moment of it...

_"Yelena..."_ And she is why. When you join spec ops, you vanish from the world like a ghost. My death was faked in a most horendous fashion. All that they recovered of my 'body' were badly damaged bits and peices. When Yelena heard, she went suicidal. I couldn't stop my self when i heard that. I had to let her know that i was still alive.

I remember that day. I'll always remember that day. As much as i wish it didn't, that day went badly. Yelena was a Scion, a person with Taracin and Terran heritage. And a small amount of them exibited psyonic abilitys when when under heavy stress. Both of us almost died.

After that incident we both agreed to stay away from each other. I hate to do this but this mission needs a sabatour of high caliber and she is the best sabatour we have. At least, she was. After my faked death and failed attempt at reconciliation she vanished. But sadly, some military officals thought her a traitor sent in requests for deployment of our assassination squadrons. Since those are done with spec ops members i've been ensuring that none of those requests get further then my desk.

Before i can continue my thoughts of how bad i fucked up i hear my door slide open and see a low ranking officer step in.

"Commander, the majority of the people you requested have been located and transfered to this mission but..." I break in before he can finish his sentence... " But Yelena can't be located. I know."

"Sir?" The officer looks suprised that i already knew this. "I knew that our searchers would fail to find her. Have my transport prepared and load my Exo-Armor. Inform Specilist Blight that he is in command until i return."

"You know were she is sir?" Instead of replying i glare at him for a few seconds and he seems to get the message and leaves to carry out my orders. Something tells me he was more interested in why i wanted my Exo as well. I've heard rumors of a female Exofighter who uses a highly advanced Exo-Armor and is undefeated. Usually highly advanced, for civilians, is obselete military tech. According to information i have she should be somewere in the Ceris sector, but it might be wrong.

"Commander Tatitus, your ship is ready and all cargo loaded. Good luck commander, we will be awaiting your return." After that message comes over my comm channel i grab a file that i hope i can destroy after this encounter. I hope i don't have to use this but if Yelena refuses to join then i'd have to show her just how many times she could have been killed if it wasn't for me risking my neck.

After two hours of travel i've reached Ceris V, the battlers planet. Its home to some of the most vile people in the universe, and to some of the most talented as well. More elite Gear fighters are from this planet then any other in the empire. Sadly more criminals are from the planet then any other but i guess everything can't be perfect.

"_If i was a ex-military Exofighter were would i go?" _Its a stupid question, of course. Exofighting requires money, and the most money can be found in the underground battles were nothing is morally wrong. Thankfully i have a few contacts on this planet and one of them says he has information that i would find useful.

"Ah, Tratos my friend. It is good to see you again. I notice you are a bit slow today, perhaps weighed down by something that has my name on it?" Yah, he's a greedy bastard but he is reliable. And im a special operations officer so its pretty much required for me to have a few extra identies.

"Of course Rando, but the question is, do you have the information i am after?" Like my name, his is fake. In his line of work its a good idea to have a few extra identies as well

"Yes, yes. I don't know why you want this information but apparently Silverlight is going to be at a certian fight tonight. Perhaps you want to know were this fight is?" At this he holds his hand out waiting for his payment. I toss him a few clear stones.

"And i don't know why you want laser crystals. But i have two small bags with your name on it if the information is good. Im in desperate need of this information so i'll give you both bags now and a hole in the head if this information is worthless." Even with my military discount those things weren't cheap. If this information isn't good then im sure as hell taking back my payment. Rando stares at the stones for a few more seconds and tosses me a small box containing a number of data chips. I throw him the two small bags of crystals and with that we both leave.

End ch4 Preview

Nothing to see here except me saying that the only thing i own is the storyline and if it looks like the story line from any other works then that is accidential. Other then that all important comments are up top.


End file.
